


She's up all night to get Loke

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First time writing one, Smut, so warning for that, this is just a sex fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Lucy's nervous about her first time with Loke, but is determined to make this night a hot one.





	She's up all night to get Loke

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just make yourself laugh at a pun your brain randomly came up with? Yeah I'm super proud of that title, so of course a bad smut fic had to follow XD that's just how my brain works.

She had felt the tension slowly rising between them as the days went on. They had been dating for over a month and honestly why had she refused Loke all this time? She had been unsure at first, nervous about her own feelings, but it had become clear her worries were for naught. She truly enjoyed being in Loke’s presence. She loved his laughs, his hugs, his kisses, his everything. She had told him as such on their third date and had been rewarded with the biggest, brightest smile she had ever seen, followed by the longest and deepest hug she had ever been given. There was no going back now, though she didn't want to, she was happy to admit she was in love now and the dates he planned for them both were nice. They were fun days out full of kisses, cuddles and teasing. She was glad that had stayed, she had feared their interactions would become awkward, but they had fallen immediately into their normal banter, it was comforting. They had so much fun together, but she could tell Loke that lately wanted something more, he never pushed the subject though and she respected that. She was certain that there was no way she would be his first, he had lived so long and women practically swarmed to him, annoyingly she still had to remind some he was hers now, so she was nervous. It would be her first time too and she knew she wouldn't be perfect. She had a suspicion he was a caring lover, for all his sassiness and flirts, she bet he made his lover feel good, she wanted to do that for him. It was weird, she had such confidence, a sense of yes, she wanted to do this with him, to fully share herself with him. Yet when she came to asking him, she would completely freeze.

She figured the best thing was to be spontaneous, to not let herself think of what she was doing until Loke was already in her bed. It took a while before she could get a day alone, the big goof wanted to be with her constantly now, the whole world must know they are dating with how he always loudly proclaimed it. She wanted to be alone though when she went to buy some...supplies. She had been embarrassed but Erza had no shame in explaining to her how to make their first night feel as good as possible. Once she had bought them, they were hidden away in a cabinet by her bed and she wasn't going to convince herself to take them back, nope. They were there now because damn it all she was an adult who wanted sex and she would have it, but she also wanted to surprise Loke with it, give him a nice night that he wasn't planning on. 

It took a few days but finally she felt ready, tonight was the night. She wore a simple nightie, made from black satin, easy to take off and showed some skin, that felt like a good idea right? Argh she was starting to doubt herself! She quickly pulled out Loke’s key and called him to her. He appeared in a flash of gold,ever the showy spirit.

“How can I help you Lucy? Do you-”

Whatever he was saying stopped once he got a good look at her. A smirk spread across his face.

“My,my Lucy, you didn’t need to dress up, but i-”

He was cut off again, this time by her tackling him onto her bed. She hovered over him, relishing in his shocked expression, his confusion urged her and pushed her to lean down and kiss him. She felt him freeze but she continued, kissing him heatedly until he started to react. He pushed up against her, eagerly returning the kiss. She pulled back to get some air and sat up on his hips, earning a strange noise from him. He stared at her, his eyes darkened, but he was hesitant.

“I want to be certain, what’s your plan here Lucy?”

Hmm,she had to make herself clear to him huh? She leaned down, mouth against his ear.

“I want to make love to you, I want you to feel better than you ever have, I want to make this the best night of your life”

She moved back to look at him, his mouth was agape and his face was going a deep scarlet. Adoration swirled in her gut, when he wasn't yapping he was actually cute, who knew? She kissed his cheek, moving lower to kiss his neck, he moved to accommodate her, finally shook out of his stupor to slip his hands under her nightie and onto her thighs.

“Well, that explains this then”

And he’s back, can't let that stick, he needs to be out of his mind from bliss.

“Yeah, it does put me at a disadvantage though, you have too many clothes, I want them off.”

He sat up, readjusting their position on the bed, she stayed in his lap as took his jacket off. He glanced at her and smirked. He put his fingers around the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up. Time seemed to drag on forever, his chest slowly being revealed to her, as he finally got the damn thing off. She must have looked as frustrated as she felt because he had the nerve to chuckle at her, why of all the… she responded by pushing back down onto the bed, hands roaming his stomach and chest. He had nice firm muscles, she could probably explore them all day and not be bored, but this wasn't about her, she moved her head slowly down over him. She heard him suck in a breath and was almost tempted to make him wait, but the need for him won over as she bit him. He groaned and she panicked, was that too hard? He made some sort of hand movement though, nodding his head, so she continued. She swirled her tongue around his nipple this time, touching his over with her fingers, she rubbed it in a circle. His hands moved to her back, trailing ups and down. She heard him panting and decided to try again, she bit him, lightly this time and was rewarded with a moan. Pleased with herself she grinned at him, his head was back into the pillow, showing her his neck, well that was too tempting to pass up. Putting both hands on his chest, so she could continue to play with him, she went in for his neck. She licked up it, decided on a spot and sucked. He let out a hiss, which she took as encouragement, she focused in, licking and sucking a single spot, she wanted to mark him. She started to nibble but it quickly turned into hard biting. She continued her ministrations on his neck and chest until she was sure he was going to have a hickey in the morning then sat back up, purposefully landing hard on his hips to make him groan and looked him over. She had him sweating, panting her name and she loved the sight of it. A spark of need shot through her and she knew she wanted more, but was she going too fast? She put her hands on Loke’s pants, sending him a quiet question. He nodded and moved to get up, but she pushed him down.

“Oh no, no slow movements this time, these are coming off quick, fuck your teasing”

He laughed and she moved backwards off him to rip his shoes and trousers off. She decided to pull his socks off too and flung them somewhere, she didn't care where. He stared expectantly at her and she grinned, she could tease too. She spread apart his legs so she could sit between them, then she slowly trailed her finger up his legs. She was admiring them as she moved her hands steadily closer to where she knew he wanted them to be. He whined when she stopped by his thighs, deciding to instead put her hands on his hips. 

“What? Thought they were going somewhere else?”

His hips bucking upwards told her exactly what he thought of that. She bit down a laugh and instead let out a gasp.

“Oh silly me, I forgot to take these off”

He growled and she shuddered at the sound, he looked about ready to grab her, it was her only warning. He sat up quickly and pulled her nightie off her. His eyes roamed her body, hungrily.

“This looks lovely on you, but I think you look best without your clothes”

Heat rose through her body, pooling in her stomach. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, tongue immediately demanding entrance. She allowed him and moaned as he trailed his tongue across her teeth before delving inside. She felt him pushing against her, trying to force her down, but she pushed back, surprising him. She wanted to be the one pleasing him damnit! She slipped her tongue against his, determined to make him moan. They parted for air and she could she the lust in his eyes as he panted. It laid heavy in the air, sparking between them.

“Loke… do you want to...to go all the way with me?”

He nodded, seemingly unable to speak past making noises that were really doing great things to her. He held her close, moving to change their position, but she stopped him.

“Loke I...I want to make love to you..”

“But Lucy...I want to take care of you, make you feel loved”

“I want to do that too, I want to have you over me, but I want to take you first”

“...you do?”

Was he really confused? Did he look in a mirror? At all?! But that wasn't the only thing.

“I’ve had tonight planned for a while. I want to make you feel good, to feel the most pleasure you have ever felt. I want to give you all I am, all my love, all my care. You do so much for me, let me give you something back”

“ I don't help you for-”

“I know you don't Loke, but please, I need to give myself to you”

He gazed at her for a while before a warm smile graced his face.

“So am I right in thinking did this for me specifically, to make me happy?”

“Well… I want this too, so maybe not fully for you...but you are the main reason”

His grin was ecstatic as he lowered himself back onto the bed.

“Well then, who am I to say no?”

She sighed relieved and she leaned over to open the cabinet. His confused look turned into a laugh when he saw the lube and a pack of condoms.

“You really did have this all planned out”

“Of course, I want this to feel good, I’ve heard horror stories about unlubed sex”

He snorted but his gaze was completely on her as she moved to take off his boxers.

“Last chance”

“Lucy, just fuck me already”

Well she didn't need any more than that. The boxers came off easy and finally, he was fully naked, his arousal pretty obvious. She took a moment to appreciate him, this was his first time naked in front of her and he was sexy. She looked him up and down, hunger growing and she practically tore into the condom packet. Before she put it on him though she touched him, fingers trailing up his shaft. He hissed, she could sense his need, but she wanted to touch him first. She grabbed him firmly, making him cry out her name and she found herself fascinated by how undone he was, he was pleading with her. She pumped him up and down, feeling her pleasure spike as he moaned and bucked in the bed, she removed her hands and watched him whine, demanding more contact, for a few seconds before putting the condom on him.She opened the lube and slathered some on the condom, just to make sure, before moving to prepare herself. He shot up again, grabbing her wrists, it took him a moment to regain the ability to speak.

“....let...let me, please Lucy”

He probably wasn’t going to budge on this, he looked determined so she nodded. He gently moved her down onto the bed, spreading her legs to sit between them. She watched him pour the lube onto his hands, rubbing them together before bringing one close to her.

“Are you ready? This is going to hurt for a bit”

She breathed, steadying herself, this is what she wanted, focus, she nodded at him and suddenly she felt one of his fingers inside her. She squirmed, the new protrusion felt uncomfortable. He stopped moving, letting her get used to it. It took her a few moments but she motioned for him to continue. He moved his finger inside her but she found it hard to focus on how he was moving it. There was a building pressure in her chest, a building pleasure, she heard herself panting, moaning as he entered a second finger. She felt the pleasure explode into her veins, her head lolling back as he fingered her with two fingers, moving them around and thrusting with them.It was still slightly off, but she could also see why this was enjoyable, there was pain but it was overwhelmed by pleasure. He entered a third and she was on cloud nine, she groaned out his name and she wished she could wipe that smug look off his face, but she really didn't want to move either. She could feel him moving inside her in a slow but steady rhythm and it was starting to feel really good. She felt embarrassed by her whine when he moved her fingers away, damn him and his effect on her. He hovered his face over her own and smiled softly down at her.

“You sure you don't want me to make love to you Lucy? I’ll be as gentle as I can I promise”

That shook her out of her haze and she slowly sat up, shaking her head.

“Get on the bed Loke, let me make you feel good”

“Yes ma’am”

She slapped him on his way down, but that just seemed to send a shudder through him, huh. He laid down and she positioned herself so her knees were on either side of his hips. Her arms were at his sides, and her head was hovering over his stomach. She took in a deep breath to calm herself .

“Now, are you ready Loke?”

His head nearly snapped off with his eagerness and she almost chuckled at how strangely cute that was. She was slow as she moved down onto him, feeling him inside her. He moaned but she winced, it felt strange. She sat there a few moments, making herself comfortable, getting used to him inside her. He watched her, but didn't hurry her along, rather his eyes looked so full of love.

“Ta-take….your time Lucy ...loving the view”

Well she was clearly having an effect on him if he couldn't flirt properly. It filled her with confidence and she slowly moved back up and down, keeping her pace steady as she got used to these rising feelings swelling up in her. He was already starting to pant she noticed, his hips were shaking, he was holding back the urge to thrust up to her, how sweet. She wanted to reward him, but couldn't reach his face, so she took to kissing his stomach, nuzzling him there. He took one her hands and kissed it in response, so tenderly, before returning it to his side, his hand now atop hers.She felt a surge in her, used to the awkward feeling of something inside her she picked up the pace a bit, pleasure overtaking the pain once more. He shook underneath her, his head swaying as his hips moved up to meet her, wanting more. He had the decency to look sort of sheepish, she repositioned her hands to his hips, pinning them down.She moved him inside her once more, panting out.

“Me…..me loke...please”

She felt undone, not sure if she even made sense but he got it, nodding. She kept her hands on his hips, speeding up her pace as she lost herself. He seemed appreciative of the change, moaning once more, head back in the pillow, he was sweating and groaning. He should honestly seem gross to her, but all she could think was how sexy he looked underneath her like this. Her mouth returned to his skin, kissing his stomach and sides as she felt the pressure reach a close breaking point.

“Loke, I…..I think”

He reached out for her, desperate, and she took his hands with one of her own, only using one trembling hand to keep her up. It took a few more hips thrusts but suddenly a wave of the most intense pleasure she ever felt washed over her, she thought she heard herself yelling but she wasn’t sure. She felt Loke shuddering and bucking underneath her but it only added to her bliss.

When she finally came down she fell on top of his chest, sweaty and panting. She felt him shuddering underneath her, groaning and shaking, she tried to get her breathing under control and slow down her speeding heart. She finally moved off of him, but wasn't motivated to clean up right now, knowing she would regret it tomorrow, but not caring. For his part he sleepily got up, took off the condom, tied it up and lazily tossed it to the bin before falling back down onto the bed. She felt a vague ire, he was lucky it went in, before falling onto him. She rested her chin on him so she could look up at his face, he had the most dorky grin she had ever seen on his face, which was impressive considering it was him she was talking about. Focusing on that thought she realised she wanted to talk before they slept.

“Did you enjoy tonight Loke?”

“....No Lucy, I had sex with the love of my life because I hated it”

She smacked his shoulder for his rudeness, causing him to laugh, but she was secretly glad, she had made his night special and that was an accomplishment in her book. Still, she had to play along.

“Well if you hated it that much I guess we won't have sex again”

“Now wait a minute, don't go saying things we’re going to regret ok?” She stuck her tongue out at him and he shook his head at her, a fond look in his eyes “But seriously….thank you, to think that you planned this for me, to make me happy…...Lucy I feel so loved, so wanted right now, I can’t find the words to express the joy you’ve made me feel.I adore you so much Lucy, you have my full devotion, every little bit of my heart”

She felt the heat rising to her own cheeks at his sincerity, quickly finding the need to deflect the compliments before she exploded from this feeling.

“Well, it wasn't completely selfless, that was the best night of my life after all, I got to fuck an attractive man into a mattress.”

He choked on air and let out a hearty laugh.

“Lucy Heartfilia only loves me for my stunning good looks and body, how scandalous”

“You got that right lover boy, only good things about you”

Her laugh at his over exaggerated gasp soon morphed into a yawn. 

“Sleeping beauty needs to nod off now I think, I may have made this night longer than you had intended huh?”

“....You did, I wasn't expecting you to demand to take care of me, I thought you might mention wanting to, but you basically tried to take over”

“Well Lucy I happen to be a gentleman didn't you know and a gentleman doesn’t leave a lady wanting more…..but also you deserve to be shown love, to be given everything I have to offer, everything I am”

“You must be tired too, you’re getting sappy”

“Ah,ah, ah I'll have you know i’m always sappy ...but I am also tired…Let’s sleep, next time though I'm making love to you”

She completely agreed with that plan, to the suggestion of a ‘next time’. Relaxing her head on his chest, so she could hear the steady thrum of his heart, she started to close her eyes ...wait one last thing.

“I love you Loke, completely ...so you know”

She fell asleep listening to his own confessions of love. 


End file.
